


Once Upon a Dream

by WyomingCH



Category: Fairytales, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, squinty!Disney
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyomingCH/pseuds/WyomingCH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have your fabled tales. You have the babe blessed from birth by fairies and nymphs alike, held in the highest esteem with the curse of her one true love hanging over her head. You have the obedient and seemingly playable child, who does as told and waits for the right moment to strike you in the heart. And you have the fair child, who has a kind heart and even kinder words, but lives with the looming threat of a possibly homicidal mother over his head.</p><p>You have your Sleeping Beauty. You have your Cinderella. And you have your Snow White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

Folklore and myth have been rooted into history, for as long as one can remember. While many may say something is “only just a story,” what they often fail to remember is that what they say is only a story may very well have been written in an ancient history scroll. Even the gods themselves, once mighty and proud, are chalked up to the petty nightmares of barbaric cultures. Stories are passed down, they sway from culture to culture, and they change with the moving tides. It also makes sense that many of the fairy tales we’ve grown up believing to be the stuff of dreams would hail from the center of the West, moving as the gods did. And now, unfortunately, it’s made its way over to my cousins and I. Many before us have borne the same curse we now share in, and I’m sure there will be many after us.

Born of an ancient and noble house, I hailed from _Gratia_ , the house of grace. As time passed, and I was born to the blood of my ancestors, I considered it either pure luck or a badly written fate that I took the literal house name upon myself – Grace. Even worse was the irony of my patronage – we were known to be sponsored and patroned by Hera herself, in all her many forms and divinities. The house of elegance, refinement, and that of nobility. But the blessings of grace, beauty, and strength were for naught when Aphrodite was struck again with her terrible jealousy. It was a plague upon our house, for the women would always carry upon them the blessings of beauty, but we were all destined to die before we knew true love’s touch. Aphrodite’s way of refusing us true happiness, I suppose, since she would not dare outright incinerate a house that belonged to her Queen, no matter what century it had become. My mother knew that fatal promise when she met my father, believing herself to have outwitted the goddess and known intimacy from her one true love. Unfortunately, it was not to be so. She lost my brother and in doing so, lost me. Jason had been all that I’d lived for, and with his absence, I saw what must have been the start of my own curse. After her two children abandoned her and Zeus no longer heeded her calls, she succumbed to the life of alcoholism and died behind the wheel of a car.

Nico was, without a doubt, the smartest of us three. He hailed from a different century, but the line of his house was still strong. The calling of _Sophia,_ or the house of wisdom. Athenian philosophers were his past, present, and future. Being patroned by Athena, he has an uncanny way with knowledge and studying – like a drink that a drunken fool cannot have enough of, there aren’t enough books in the world to sate his quest for learning. However, to be promised to Athena in a water logged land is a deadly thing; Poseidon’s grudge runs deep to this very day. Nico’s death is foretold twice by his parentage, as any of Hades’ children face the wrath of his two brothers. It first took his grandparents, and then eventually his mother – with some help from Zeus. It was all Hades could do to protect him and Bianca, and eventually, even that would be chalked up to a failure when his sister died in battle. An honorable death, but battle was no place for a scholar. Nico spent much of his time studying frightening things following his sister’s death, namely concerning those of death. His connection to the dead grew, and his powers of necromancy could not be rivaled by any living mortal. With the fierce determination of Pallas Athene protecting him, Nico is a strategic force to be reckoned with, with the temperamental grudge of a child of Hades. Nico is not a fighter, but he is an expert at taking orders and biding his time.

Percy’s bloodline may seem the most far-fetched, but it is without a doubt the truth. The dark and conniving house of _Medeis_ is strong with him. His connection to magic is uncanny and the abilities wrought to him from Hecate are even scarier still. From moonlight and the dark shadows of the Underworld comes the eerie blessing of magickal arts, and he controls them with a renewed vigor I’m not entire certain other people know about. Artemis, of course, took offense to this almost immediately. As the goddess of the moon and patron of young women, Hecate was viewed as little more than an encroachment on her entire territory, never mind the so-called “vile” black arts that Hecate had promised her house. Together, she and Apollo slayed whole families and bloodlines, seeking to eradicate them and thus end his line, but Hecate was craftier still. She protected them into new lands, often times inducing a lasting sleep that would keep them shielded from the prying eyes of the god of prophecy. His curse is one of family – those closest to you will be your undoing. His mother rarely speaks of it, but their family hides a long and bloodied history, ranging from the murder of a person’s whole families to suicide pacts. It’s a blessed miracle as to how she’s managed to stay alive this long, but a lack of living relatives does help. With the birth of Percy, however, I’d imagine they’re both quite frightened about when the other might suddenly have an impulse to kill the other.

And so, with that, you have your fabled tales. You have the babe blessed from birth by fairies and nymphs alike, held in the highest esteem with the curse of her one true love hanging over her head. You have the obedient and seemingly playable child, who does as told and waits for the right moment to strike you in the heart. And you have the fair child, who has a kind heart and even kinder words, but lives with the looming threat of a possibly homicidal mother over his head.

You have your Sleeping Beauty.

You have your Cinderella.

And you have your Snow White.

We aren’t thrilled about these turns of events. Of course, just based off of pure luck, it would have to be the children of the Big Three that are born this way, isn’t it? It would have to be us cousins, denying all the while that we have such long and purebred lines, but that’s just it, isn’t it? We _are_ purebloods, and whether we like it or not, we are descended from long pedigrees that dance dangerously with the line between the mortal world, and the mythological one. For a while, we might have been able to ignore them. But we weren’t just cursed once with the blood of the gods, but twice with their favor – and nothing ever ignores people like that. Our pasts caught up to us and laid out a gruesome future for us all, starting with the kidnapping of Percy.


End file.
